1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft device, an anti-theft method and a related computer system, and more particularly, to an anti-theft device, an anti-theft method and a related computer system capable of providing anti-theft mechanisms of both mechanical locking and information assurance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advance of technology, functions of a computer system become more and more powerful, and the computer system has become essential an electronic product for human life. In such a condition, an anti-theft mechanism of the computer system becomes more and more important, especially for a portable computer system, such as a notebook, a tablet, etc.
Taking a notebook as an example, a common anti-theft mechanism is Kensington Security Slot, also named K-Slot or Kensington lock, designed on a small opening on a housing of the notebook, for fixing a lock. The lock is connected with a steel cable wrapped in plastic, and the end of the steel cable is fixed to an object hard to be moved, such as a desk, a display cabinet, etc. As a result, after the lock is fixed to the slot, the notebook can be seen as fixing to the desk or the display cabinet. Therefore, showrooms of stores of notebooks usually utilize the Kensington Security Slots as the anti-theft mechanism of display machines.
However, the Kensington Security Slot is not an ideal anti-theft mechanism, because the Kensington Security Slot just fixes the notebook, but cannot avoid interested parties stealing data from the notebook or embedding malicious programs, e.g. Trojan house, computer virus, etc., through external interfaces, e.g. USE, E-SATA, etc., of the notebook. Therefore, there is a need to improve the anti-theft mechanism of the prior art Kensington Security Slot.